


Jealousy

by Beau_bie



Series: Ever tell you about the time... [12]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Nick is jealous of Ellis' little crush on Zoey. Louis is slightly annoyed by Ellis. Possibly slightly OOC. Set during The Passing.
Series: Ever tell you about the time... [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551733
Kudos: 6





	Jealousy

Nick hated being the jealous type, but today he was.

They had just stumbled across a group of survivors, and one of the teammates just happened to be a girl.

No big deal right?

Wrong!

Yes, she was a girl. Not just any girl, but a young girl. Not like Rochelle who was more like a sister figure. This girl was a college girl. Around Ellis age.

And that had Ellis jabbering on about her while Nick was practically forced to listen.

It wasn't like Nick had a reason to be jealous. It wasn't like he was dating Ellis. Hell, what was he thinking? He couldn't like the kid could he?

No, that was ridiculous. He didn't.

"-she is beautiful!" Ellis grinned.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, agreed, she is totally out of your league."

"Ouch Nick, really?"

"Yep."

"Man, that's just harsh" said Ellis, stomping off.

"Jealousy, it don't look good on ya Nick" said Coach, smirking a little.

Nick frowned. "I'm not jealous." He mentally kicked himself for looking so obvious. Dammit Ellis this was your fault! Stupid hot hick making him jealous for no reason.

No, he didn't think Ellis was hot.

Fuck it, he did. Whatever.

The passing was just a fleeting moment.

Ellis would soon forget her, Nick was sure.

…

Louis was annoyed. Yes, Ellis was, well, seemed nice, absolutely, but what he wasn't impressed with was Ellis fawning over his girlfriend. Zoey was his girlfriend. He didn't like the way the hick complimented her, said sappy shit to his friends about her being an 'angel' and he certainly didn't like the way Zoey blushed slightly at his words.

Okay, so Ellis could be considered attractive, Louis guessed, but there was no way that he was going to give up on Zoey so easily. Not after he has tried so hard to get her to even notice him.

Zoey chuckled to herself about whatever Ellis was blurting out to his friends.

Louis looked at Zoey, hurt and confused. Would she throw him away that easily?

Francis looked over at Rochelle. "She should come with us" he smiled.

"Maybe we should go with them" Zoey pondered. She sighed and shook her head. "No. We have to get to The Keys. For Bill. For us" she said, looking straight at Louis and smiling.

Louis heart skipped a beat. It was the first time she had looked at him since their encounter with the other survivors. Her smile was so beautiful, and her eyes shone with tears. Tears for Bill-

"I love you" she said, looking straight at him.

Francis watched as the other survivors were out of sight. "Man, Rochelle was somethin' huh?" He sighed, decidedly single, and walked over to Louis and Zoey.

Louis smiled back at Zoey and wiped away her tears. "I love you too."

She smiled. "Let's go. While we can."

Louis nodded.

Francis passed them both their guns.

Louis walked close to Zoey, happy that she still loved him. Happy that she never said anything about Ellis to him. He closed his eyes briefly, still wishing only goodwill onto the other survivors.


End file.
